Birthday Indulges
by oReTA aWaI tsUbAsa
Summary: A fic for Mukuro on his birthday 6/9 CONSPIRACY! DD See how Mukuro celebrates it! :


Years passed, decades drifted by; his birthday, it was more like a tradition for him really

**Happy Birthday Mukuro-no-pineapple-sama!**

**His birthday: 6/9…A conspiracy! CONSPIRACY!! DX**

**Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owns the wonderful plot and drawings of KHR, I don't.**

Years passed, decades drifted by; his birthday, it was more like a tradition for him really…

He did not want to keep track on how long he had been on this Earth, nor count how many times he had died and come back from the depths of hell? Yet he knew, he remembered.

"Mukuro-sama?" the girl searched tentatively in her mind before reaching out again. "Mukuro-sama?"

No answer. Did he blank her out?

"Does Mukuro-san have any orders?" a rough voice rang out.

"Uhh, Ken, sorry, Mukuro-sama seems…elsewhere…" the blue-haired girl shook her head, still clutching the trident.

"Tch, useless…" the boy turned away, back to where his partner was silently reading a book.

Silence fell as the girl sat awkwardly around. She knew that once she ceased her usefulness – as a 'communication link' with Mukuro – those two would probably abandon her somewhere. Yet, she liked being around them; she trusted them; they made her feel safe.

"Kufufu…" a laugh echoed in her head.

"M-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome stood up suddenly, speaking aloud in her surprise

"Where?!" Ken turned around immediately as Chikusa lifted his head from his book to look at Chrome.

For a moment, the girl seemed to be deep in thought. Then, lifting her confused eye to face the boys, she said, "Mukuro-sama says that he'd like you two to do the Can-Can for him…"

"WHAT?! Don't mess around with us!" Ken growled at the girl. Was he to take her seriously? She wasn't the type who would get kicks from this sort of thing…

Even Chikusa lost his calm exterior as he dropped his book on the ground with a thud.

"Kufufu" the laugh now resounded the room.

Too bad he couldn't get them to dance…never mind, there was always a next time…

Next…

Mukuro sighed. This would be difficult…would she do it? No harm trying…

-RIING- the bell rang.

"Yes?" he ran down the stairs in his usual over-anxious way, wondering who was at the door.

"Boss," the girl hailed him as he opened the door.

"Wha-?" he squealed, his face semi-submerged in a tangle of green spikes.

Tsuna stepped back to find himself face to face with a huge pineapple which Chrome Dokuro was carrying.

"Umm…would you like to come in?" he invited, scratching his cheek and staring awkwardly at the pineapple.

"No need," Chrome sighed inwardly, how much more did Mukuro-sama want her to do? "Mukuro-sama wants me to give this to you…"

"HIIE!" Tsuna squeaked, weighed down by the humongous pineapple as he watched Chrome's figure walk off.

Kufufu…this was really beginning to get amusing…but all was as expected.

Now, the best for the last…

He would give _his _little Chrome a rest. It was time to find that little yellow bird.

"Kufufufu," it was barely audible.

His face showed no expression as his jacket blew in the wind.

"Kufufufu," a little louder this time.

Still the same deadpan face.

"KufufuFU," it obviously came from his shoulder.

A small change; a twitch. His face full of discontent.

"Rokudo Mukuro," he finally spoke, his voice low and unreadable.

"Kufufu" was all he could hear, and it came from the small yellow bird on his shoulder.

Hibari's eyes narrowed for a challenge as he stared at the bird on his shoulder, unable to do anything.

"I'll bite you to death," he said after a pause, a small smirk beginning to play on his lips at the thought of an interesting prey.

"Can't" the bird squeaked out again, before light peals of laughter rang out, the "kufufu's" serenading in the wind.

That had been fun.

In his confinement; his unconscious state; his lips formed a small smirk.

Playing with all of them, what a waste of time…

…Oh well, it was his _birthday_ after all…he had a right to indulge.

**Okay, I officially suck. Oh well, happy b'day you old pineapple!**


End file.
